Ankylosaurus Nublarensis
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Ankylosaurus ' “the Tanks of Isla Nublar”' Ankylosaurus is the largest armored dinosaur in Jurassic world and also the best protected. Its armor keeps it safe even from giant predators such as T-Rex. These animals usually travel in small groups, feeding on any low or medium height vegetation they find. One Ankylosaurus can eat up to 170 kgs of vegetation each day and they drink enormous amounts of water. Breed: Ankylosaurus nublarensis Full Name: Ankylosaurus Masranio Nublarensis Native Home: North America Time Period: '''Late Cretaceous '''Lifespan: 70 years Status: critically endangered Population: 5 individuals 1 sold 4 escaped Top Speed: they can gallop about 34 mph Ecological Niche: large armored herbivores Average Height: '''11 feet '''Average Length: '''28 feet '''Average Weight: '''16,000 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Ankylosaururs lives in small groups between 3-5 animals. Vocalization: Ankylosaurus vocalizations include hippo-like grunts, deep, low tones, and deep bellows. The calls of the juveniles are somewhat higher in pitch, and their distress calls resemble a pig-like squealing. This sound is programmed to instantly bring the mother Ankylosaurus into a fierce defensive reaction. They make snorts and low mumbles. Diet: Herbivore; Low-lying vegetation. Ferns, fruits, magnolias, tubers, and even fungi are on the menu for these beasts. As a result Ankylosaurus is prone to frequent old Jurassic World boats of flatulence. In Jurassic World they received high calcium diet. Range: formerly Isla Nublar And now mainland Habitat: Ankylosaurus prefer grasslands and scrublands but will venture out into jungles in the resticted zone. Ankylosaurus favored the uplands of the formations where specimens have been found. These regions were subtropical or temperate, with likely monsoonal climate. they also like riversides, forests, rainforests and wetlands. On Isla Nublar last of Ankylosaurus were seen in the in the Gyrosphere Valley. But the last living specimens can be found in the forests of Northern California and one in Indonesia. DNA Interpolation: (86%) pure Ankylosaurus DNA (8%) Common Snapping Turtle DNA (6%) African Reed Frog DNA Predators: allosaurus, tyrannosaurus rex, baryonyx And carnotaurus but they mainly hunt the weaker members or the juveniles. Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: It is Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Bracken Fern Poisoning, Mycotoxins, Algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Tuberculosis, Cryptosporidium, Bumblefoot and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors:'''They are all year breeder. Ankylosaurus is not particularly territorial, however when there is a chance for mating males will challenge each other by slamming their powerful clubbed tails repeatedly into the ground while intermediately bellowing at their rivals. If neither male are intimidated by this show of noise and strength, they will stand side by side and proceed to shove and pound one another into submission. While their tough armor protects their bones and organs, these contests can leave males bruised and disoriented, and vulnerable to predator attack. Males and females mate when they happen upon one another and the female is in the right condition. the female Ankylosaurus will lay her eggs in shallow scuffs of dirt in more forested regions, and she will refuse to leave while the eggs are incubating. Mothers are very protective of their young, and will defend them to the death. The young lack the hard carapaces of the adults and their tails lack the solid lump of bone, and thus they are much easier to kill if predators are able to separate them from their mothers. Unfortunately, this is not easy, as the scutelings walk directly under the female's tail. The female lays up to 20 eggs in a very discrete nest, and stays around until the young hatch. These are already armored but still vulnerable to predators. Needless to say, it is a terrible idea to get too close to the babies if the mother is around. '''Summary: these large, grumpy herbivores roam Isla Nublar grasslands, savannas, plains and scrublands. But they can also be found in jungles feeding upon the vegetation growing on the forest floor. Measuring over 25 feet long and weighing more than seven tons. One of them demolished a jeep when some workmen came to close to it. One of the workmen was killed during the attack as the dinosaur slammed into the side and pounded it with its clubbed tail. After this incident, stricter rules for handling animals were made. Ankylosaurus lives in small groups between 3-5 animals and are well protected against carnivores. It armoured back is impenetrable and the unarmoured skin is also very thick. This made them difficult to sedate when the keepers were forced to move them or tag them. when cloning they wanted a more appealing" variant for their new park, like what was done with their raptors. That would explain a few things, Ingen simply made a more "awesome" animal for the tourists. Think of it as like a faster version of "selective breeding" like what has been done with many dogs, horses, cats, cows etc making them more "appealing" for profit purposes. That can explain a lot if you think about it, after all, InGen is a For-profit company, without the influence of John Parker Hammond (RIP), Money comes first and foremost to them. These dinosaurs have a very acute sense of smell, but they are near sighted. Thus, they often react aggressively when they are surprised. Their heavy tail ends with a solid bone club that can break a predator's bones and even cause serious harm to a same species rival, although they rarely use their tail in intraspecific battles. They usually have pushing duels when fighting over the right to mate. They are not territorial. Females leave odor marks in the ground and low vegetation with a substance produced by their anal gland. Since females are only receptive for a short period, these odor marks can attract many males, even though these usually avoid each other. Ankylosaurus produces incredibly deep and loud vocalizations; these can be heard during night and dusk, when the animals are most active. Once, a Jurassic world ranger was suddenly attacked by an Ankylosaurus; terrified, the man shot the animal several times with his rifle, but the animal didn´t stop. The ranger survived the attack, although barely. On the other hand, the Park's vets hurried to examine the Ankylosaurus to cure its wounds, but they soon discovered that the bullets had actually bounced on the animal's armored head. When studying a dinosaur as complex as Ankylosaurus, many could say that it looked almost like a living armored tank, and the bony coverings on it's back were a clear reason for this. Coming from a long line of armored dinosaurs known as Ankylosauridae, Ankylosaurus and it's various relatives, such as the Nodosaurs, were some of the most successfully evolved herbivores in their times and locations, starting out in the Late Jurassic and advancing all the way to the Late Cretaceous. It's protective armor would have made it a very tough prey item for any predator to tackle, while it's clubbed tail could hit with enough force to break the leg of a Tyrannosaurus, which would leave it unable to hunt. In the modern day, a new breed of Ankylosaurus was cloned for Jurassic World a faster and stronger animal. Ankylosaurus' have osteoderms, their plates can stop an Indominus bite and keep it safe. However, don't have any osteoderms on their underbelly so an Indominus rex can snap its' neck. Unknown about the stamina but it's possible that it travels in herds so possibly its must be high enough travel for a day. Ankylosaurus was like a tank, with lots of thick, bony armor on its body. It also had a nasty weapon, a heavy club on the end of its tail, which it could swing around and smash into an attacking dinosaur. It was almost impervious to being bitten from above and its long, strong tail muscles would have been able to swing its club with great force, however, the tail wasn't too flexible and could only swing 45 degrees in each direction. There is very little fossil material from this dinosaur - it was apparently the last and largest of this family of armored dinosaurs. It walked fairly upright on all four legs, carrying its tail off the ground and it is theorized that it would drop to the ground when attacked to use its armor as a shield to cover its legs and underbelly. they were notably different in appearance to the original animals cloned on Isla Sorna. In 2015, a group of Ankylosaurus were attacked by the rampaging Indominus rex which managed to kill one after isolating it from its herd. Four years later, Ankylosaurus was one of the many species which were planned to be extracted from Isla Nublar in the event of Mount Sibo's volcanic eruption. At least four Ankylosaurus were successfully transported to the mainland. One was successfully auctioned off to an Indonesian gentleman while others were released into the wilds of Northern California. One trait that the masrani variant keeps from it’s ancestor is it’s heavily armored tail-club that is it’s main form of defense, capable of swinging at a devastating speed of 79 miles per hour, enough to smash through bullet proof glass. aside from it’s calcium rich diet, there seems to be another reason their extra thick keratin armor and it seems likely that a small percentage snapping turtle DNA was added to make a more pleasing armor. Aside from the slight difference in armor this variant of Ankylosaurus has another distinctive trait that separate it from it’s sorna cousin and that is their slightly longer more muscular legs on which this creature can gallop away when threatened it is likely due to make them easier to transport. Ankylosaurus is a semi-peaceful herbivore found in the park. Its entire back is covered in bony armor that is extremely thick. No theropod, not even Tyrannosaurus can bite through its armor. The animal's most deadly feature is a bony club at the end of its tail. This club is a formidable weapon, able to break a theropod's leg like a twig and kill a Velociraptor in one hit. This makes Ankylosaurus one of the most difficult to kill Herbivores ever. This animal's preferred habitat is the open plains where it roams like a tank. It eats low growing ferns, grasses and roots. They have terrible eyesight but have a great sense of smell. The animal will usually be aggressive if it's surprised. Able to smell another animal hundreds of meters away, this also provides protection by giving the animal time to prepare for an attack. When attacked, it drops to the ground and shuts its armored eyelids. In an incident involving an aggressive male, the wardens at the park have found out this animal is bullet proof. The young have no armor and small clubs so they are easy prey. A surprised Ankylosaurus destroyed a safari vehicle once, leaving the people stranded in the enclosure at the mercy of the Dilophosaurus inside the pen. When fighting rivals, they don't use their tails but have shoving matches. These matches are very competitive and noisy. They are active mostly during the day but can be seen during dusk. There was one case of fighting between a Indominus rex and Ankylosaurus where the i-rex won. It bit its head and twisted, snapping its neck. This dinosaurs have armored osteoderms along the back and spikes along the sides. this large herbivore can be seen roaming riverside areas. They are surprisingly good swimmers and can swim with ease across deep water by dog paddling while swishing its powerful tail. It usually though, walks across the bottom of shallow areas of water and stays there. During Mount Sibo's eruption when the Ankylosaurus fell off a cliff to the ocean it was able to swim up to surface and it is possible many were able swim and travel across the ocean to mainland. Often referred to as a “living tank,” this creature’s spiky scales (also known as osteoderms) run the length of her body. She looks scary, but her scales are just for protection. Ankylosaurus is not terribly aggressive; she only eats plants but a lot of them at that. Up to 130 pounds a day! This asset is so well-protected, even her eyelids have armor. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that this species has gone extinct Thanks to Mount Sibo. Though there are rumors that 10 were saved just in the nick of time and recently, strange stories have come of strange armoured beast eating lysince-rich crops. Category:Ankylosaurs Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors